


Following Your Heart

by allthingsmagical, MerthurxCullen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur married Gwen for the good of the Kingdom but only weeks after the wedding Arthur feels he can no longer deny his heart and decides to follow it rather than deny it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot me and my friend wrote together after she saw the picture I made and posted on my livejournal profile, lj name is magicalthings and picture is called 'keeping up the pretence' if anyone interested

Arthur had always thought that when he did marry it could be for love, that was why he had fought his father when ever he brought up the subject but here he was married to a woman he didn't love, of course at the time Arthur believed he was madly in love with Gwen but as the weeks passed he knew that she was not the one for him.

For years Arthur had been fighting against the pulling feeling in his chest, this need to be around the man he really did love and it had all started the day Merlin walked into his life and turned it upside down.

Arthur sighed. He wanted to stop fighting, wanted to finally allow himself the joy of being loved but he feared that the object of his affections did not share his feelings.

Merlin knocked lightly before entering the King's chambers instantly turning around when he saw a maid helping Gwen fasten her dress.

"Merlin can't you knock?"

"I'm sorry Gwen I did I must have not knocked so loudly." Merlin said, smiling slightly.

The maid helping Gwen gasped. "You do not call the Queen by her given name, you address her in the proper manner!"

Merlin looked at Gwen and was surprised when she didn't tell her maid that he was fine in calling her by her given name like he always had. "Of course, I apologise your highness." he said bowing his head lightly.

"Merlin don't be silly. You don't call either Gwen or I that." Arthur said walking into the room. "You have known us long enough to call us by our names. You're Gwen's friend you don't have to start being formal now that she is a Queen."

"Of course he does sire. Her highness agrees as she didn't say otherwise when I told Merlin it isn't allowed." Gwen's maid said curtseying low to Arthur.

"You dare to question me, your King? Whose word is law?" Arthur asked turning to face the young maid.

"No no Sire not at all I merely meant-" she stopped when Gwen placed a comforting hand on her arm. "You are fine Sara, and right, you may go, thank you." she whispered to her maid, not aware Merlin and Arthur heard.

Merlin hearing this dropped his head, upset that he could no longer address his friend like he always used to. "I will collect your laundry later your highness." he said bowing his head before turning to Arthur, bowing his head once more. "Sire." he added and then walked to the door to leave, basket in hand.

"No Merlin, stay you have done nothing wrong." Arthur replied.

"I will be really quick, I just want to get these all washed for you." he said and hurried around the room.

"No Merlin not my nightdress, it is finest silk, it has to be washed very carefully."

Merlin nodded and placed it back down. "I will alert one of the maids."

"Merlin don't worry about Gwen's clothing, she has her own maid for that. It's not your job to serve her, she may be a Queen now but nothing else has changed." Arthur informed him taking the basket off Merlin and emptying it off all her clothing. "There now I do believe I have some clothes for you to wash, I'm not worried about how they're washed."

Merlin gave Arthur one of his rarest smiles, one he once wore, one that he always used to wear, a smile Arthur never saw since marrying Gwen.

"Arthur what was that?" Gwen asked once the door closed behind Merlin. "Merlin is a servant a servant washes clothes why just give him yours? I was Morgana's maid yet I still washed others, sometimes even yours and Uther's."

"Yes Gwen you were a maid, a servant of this castle. Ever since our wedding you have seem to forget that your not of royal blood, that those servants are your friends, I think it's time you remember that." Arthur said calmly.

"I know that Arthur but even before when I was a maid I still didn't think it right Merlin calling you and Uther and Morgana by their given names."

Arthur sighed. "Gwen, Merlin can and will call me whatever he wants. You may be the Queen now but you still have no power of ruling this kingdom. Merlin was your friend, loyal to this kingdom, to you. Now it's time you showed him the same loyalty."

"Loyalty he has shown you you mean? Arthur all the names he calls you are everything except your actual name! He calls you words no one has ever heard of before."

"And so he should because he is not only my manservant but my most loyal and trusted friend. Now I have training to get to, I'm sure you can find something to do." Arthur informed her as he walked towards the door.

"And when are we going to consummate our wedding Arthur it has been nearly a month!" she said as Arthur's hand was on the handle of their chamber doors.

"I have more important matters to attend to then consummating anything." Arthur said opening the door and slamming it behind him. "Why did I even marry that she-devil."

"Because it is your duty to Camelot son." a voice said that sounded a lot like Uther's.

"But I also have a duty to myself, to my heart." Arthur replied.

"Yes like allowing that handsome knight Gwaine of yours to go public with the man he loves." the voice replied.

Arthur chuckled. "Gwaine I know it's you. Come out and we shall talk."

Gwaine stepped out from the alcove. "Hey Princess."

"I'm a King now Gwaine, and anyway is that the way to go about getting what you want." Arthur smirked.

"No but I can call you what I like because like Merlin I am loyal." he said copying the blonds words back to him.

"Eavesdropping again." Arthur shook his head as the pair began to walk to the training grounds.

"Of course. How else do I get blackmail material. So then. Why haven't you broke the bed with your Queen then my friend."

"I shall make you a deal Gwaine but know this I won't make it again." Arthur warned changing the subject.

"Okay. What's the deal?"

"I will allow you and Percival to go public, marry, kids I don't care but all I ask is that when the times comes you stand by me as I will stand by you." Arthur said turning to look at his second best knight.

"Of course I will. I will always stand by you. Doesn't matter to me if you were a King or a lowly peasant. I regard you highly as you have my friends heart and they don't give it away so easily as they never have done before, knowing you have their heart I just know what a person you are for them doing so." he said patting the King on the shoulder and started to walk on without Arthur.

"What? Wait. Who are you talking about?" Arthur yelled running off after Gwaine.

"I am talking about the person whose heart you have." Gwaine picked up his sword. "Are we training?"

"Tell me who you mean." Arthur demanded.

"It is not my secret to tell Arthur, they will tell you once ready."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "I will make sure that you and Percival can be together, you have my word."

"Thank you. Good luck trying to convince your Queen." Gwaine said nodding behind Arthur who turned to see Gwen looking at two men holding hands with a look of disapproval on her face.

"She has no say in this Kingdom, my word is law." Arthur replied. "If she tries to go against it then she will leave me no choice but to treat her like anyone else that goes against their King."

Gwaine nodded. "Thank you my friend. As for whose heart you hold. I promised I wouldn't tell you who but I never said I would show you. Look no further than the man who is washing your clothes right now Arthur." with a nod Gwaine turned and went to spar with Percival.

Arthur couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he walked away to find the man in question, all these years he had been worried, afraid that his feelings weren't shared and now Arthur hated that they had lost time for it, but he soon planned to change that. "Merlin."

* * *

Merlin sighed as he sorted through Arthur's clothes, placing so many in a wooden tub, grabbing the soap and scrubbing them, next he picked up a pair of Arthur's breeches and seeing a sticky patch on the groin area he blushed furiously and started to wash them.

"Merlin." came a voice from behind him.

Merlin jumped and turned. "Sorry Arthur I won't take the mickey out of you I have had it happen to me." he blushed even more. "It's only natural, just look who you are married to." he babbled.

"May we speak in private?." Arthur asked, trying not to think about the last part of what Merlin had said.

"Of course. Let me just rinse these through otherwise they will ruin." he lowered his voice. "The maids don't rinse them well," he turned back around and after rinsing them getting rid of all the excess water he placed Arthur's clothes into the basket and turned to face his King once more.

"Are we alright to talk while I hang these up? The place I hang them is private."

"As long as we're not over heard I don't mind." Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and led a confused Arthur through the kitchens and armoury, through a secret door even he didn't know off that led to a small secluded garden where Merlin then began to hang Arthur's clothes. "What's wrong with your face?"

"What ever do you mean?" Arthur asked looking around.

"Haven't you seen this place before?"

"No, I didn't even know we had a garden. How did you come across it?" Arthur wondered.

"It was your mother's garden, your father couldn't bring himself to come in it after she died and one day when I needed to keep out of trouble, when I got out of prison for fighting with you in the lower market I believe it was. Gaius said he wanted to keep me out of trouble until he could find a job for me, he showed me this place it was a mess everything overgrown I still look after it now, on my days off when you never see me I am here taking care of the garden. I hang your clothes here to dry as I was told by Gaius despite being Queen it is where your mother hung hers and Uther's when she washed them."

Merlin picked up another item of clothing. "Only your parents and your clothes have been hanging to dry here Arthur, never Gwen's, although I can do that if you so wish."

"Never. My mother was a true Queen of the people, Gwen does not deserve the right to even think of stepping foot in this garden." Arthur replied smiling. "However if you wish to hang your clothes here to dry you may." Arthur mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Me? This is the royal garden Arthur. Never me." Seeing Arthur embarrassed but not sure why he pointed to a large metal tub in the corner of the garden that had several soaps in jars, the tub surround by flowers. "See that corner with the tub surround by flowers?"

"I do Merlin." Arthur nodded wanting to say more.

"That is where your mother used to sit and wash. See the jars?"

Arthur smiled and moved closer to Merlin. "I do."

"Those jars contain soap of different scents, your mothers scent Arthur, what your mother smelt of."

"Merlin." Arthur said slowly taking the man's hand in his and smiled. "Thank you for sharing all this with me, I'm glad that together we can remember my mother even though we both never meet her. I know she would have loved you like I do." With his free hand Arthur brought it up to run across Merlin's cheek. "I love you Merlin and I'm tired of fighting it."

"Love? Gwaine told you? He promised!"

"He only showed me what I had hoped for. Hoped for many years, Merlin I have loved you since you first beat me. You made me a better man, a better Prince. I never once said anything in fear that I might lose what little we had together, your friendship meant too much to me to lose it then. I have always needed you Merlin, always loved you." Arthur continued to stroke Merlin's cheek.

Merlin raised his hand to hold Arthur's. "Arthur you have no idea how long I have dreamed of this moment, of you saying those words, confessing and telling me all what I have felt for you and more. That is why what I am about to say is going to kill me." he took a deep breath. "We can not be together Arthur, you have a wife -"

"She is a Queen not my wife. I want you Merlin even if it means giving everything up to do so." Arthur interrupted.

"Arthur no, you can not give up on your child, we both were only raised by the one parent you can not have your heir go through that also."

Arthur blinked a couple of times. "Huh? What child? I have not laid with anyone."

"You must have. I overheard Gwen telling Lancelot she was pregnant." he reached up and cupped Arthur's face. "You are going to be a father."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin. "My love think about what you have just said and what I have told you." Arthur placed his hands over Merlin's. "You have already spoken the answer."

"You have not..." Merlin looked Arthur up and down. "You haven't consummated the marriage have you."

"No I have not, I have never laid with anyone." Arthur answered.

"You mean to say I was badly for a week after your marriage have Gaius having to force me to eat because I wouldn't and all this time you haven't even touched her?" Merlin slapped a hand over his mouth when he saw Arthur's shocked face at his confession. "I didn't mean that."

"From now on you dine with me. I have not even shared a bed with that she-devil. I must have been out of my mind to think she was worthy of being by my side. I never should have fought my feelings for you, it was always you Merlin. Never again will I hurt you." Arthur vowed kissing Merlin on the forehead. "We shall be together from now on."

"Promise?"

"Promise, by nightfall we shall never have to fear being apart again." Arthur promised.

"You may not want me. There is something I have always wanted to tell you but never could as your father would have had me killed. I couldn't have you having to make that decision."

"Merlin, my love whatever it is we can get passed it." Arthur replied.

"I have magic." he whispered, a tear escaping his eye. "I am the powerful sorcerer Emrys who all other sorcerers fear."

Arthur cupped Merlin's face in his and kissed him passionately before pulling away.

"Arthur? I have magic, didn't you hear? It is banned."

"Then I shall lift it." Arthur smiled. "I always suspected that there was more to you my love but you weren't yet ready to tell me. I may be your prat at times but I'm not stupid, we have served more encounters than we should have, I have woken to find I have saved the day yet have no memory of it. I don't care that you have magic, that you are to be feared because I know you, I know your heart. There is nothing evil about you Merlin you're as pure as they get."

"Oh Arthur I love you." he said giving a shaky laugh and throwing himself in the Kings arms. "Oh and before I forget Gaius knows of my magic as he has helped me control it and Lancelot knows but only because I used it on his lance to slay the griffin. I didn't know he heard me."

"Lancelot is loyal to you Merlin, he is a noble man being tricked and used by the she-devil." Arthur replied. "Come I must summon my knights and the Queen." Arthur said rolling his eyes. "We have much to do."

"She devil?"

"Well she is, Gwen used to be sweet, kind, caring. But she has turned into something else, something that is not a person we know and love." Arthur replied taking Merlin's hand and leading out of the garden.

"Being Queen has changed her. I have always hoped and wished that one day I would be able to prove and show you that it would never change me."

Arthur smiled. "Soon my love. You will make a great Queen, a true Queen of the people."

"Queen? I am the wrong sex to be a Queen Arthur."

Arthur laughed. "No you're not, I've always said you were a girl Merlin."

"And you a clotpole."

"But I'm your clotpole." Arthur smirked.

"So now I think about it the only person who has seen you naked is me. Does that mean next time I bathe you and wash your back I can wash certain other parts as well?" Merlin asked making Arthur through back his head and laugh.

"Oh my love, not only may you wash what ever part of me you wish, but you will be sharing said bath with me, I believe it is my turn to wash you for a change." Arthur winked as the neared the armory. "Are you ready for this?"

"As I will ever be."

Arthur smiled and let go of Merlin's hand for the moment and walked into the room ordering his most trusted of knights to meet him in the Great hall and for one of them to inform the Queen that she was needed to attend as well before walking out of the room and taking Merlin hand in his so that he could leading the other man away.

* * *

When Arthur and Merlin entered the Great hall Arthur walked over to his seat at the round table before looking to find Merlin standing behind him. "My love take your seat."

Merlin smiled. "That seat is for your Queen. Until everyone is told I will take my place standing behind you and secretly enjoying the view every time you stand and walk forwards." Merlin blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." he added holding his face in his hands.

"Never be sorry for saying your thoughts. I will respect your wish to wait, and promise to stand up for you." Arthur winked over his shoulder just as the knights started to arrive and take their seat.

Arthur waited for Gwen to arrive before starting. "I have called this meeting for two reasons, one being the unite of two knights. I'm sure Sir Gwaine already knows what I'm going to say but for all of Camelot I am making it known that anyone male or female can love and marry who ever they wish be it male or female." Arthur informed them.

"But Arthur men belong with women and women with men." Gwen said.

"No one belongs to anyone, we can be with who ever we wish. I will be making it known publicly tomorrow." Arthur replied.

"I have until then to try and get you to see otherwise." Gwen said sweetly placing her hand on Arthur's arm

Arthur stood up making Gwen's hand fall from his arm. "You can not and will not make me see otherwise, which brings me to my next topic." Arthur turned to smile down at Gwen. "I do believe the knights and I owe you and Lancelot our congratulations on the baby because you and I both know that the child is not mine not for your lack of trying to get me to lay with you."

Gwen stood up. "Who told you I was pregnant?"

"Merlin did, he overheard you speaking with Lancelot and wanted to congratulate me on the baby." Arthur answered smirking.

"He lies!"

"Merlin has never once lied to me, unlike you." Arthur replied.

"I have never lied to you. I just haven't told you things, there is a difference." Gwen started to look upset only for Lancelot to walk over.

"May I sire?" he asked Arthur looking slightly worried of Arthur.

"Of course, she is the mother of your child." Arthur nodded. "I do hope you didn't enjoy being Queen Gwen."

Lancelot nodded and hugged Gwen close. "If it means anything Arthur I am truly sorry and have not touched her in that way since you both married. I am loyal to you Arthur but I can not help my heart."

"I understand Lancelot, seeing as you and I never consummated our wedding we can get it undone, so that you and Lancelot may marry with my blessing." Arthur informed them.

"Really?" Gwen asked. "But we went behind your back, it is treason and you are giving us your blessing?"

"No one outside of this room will know the truth. All Camelot will know is that our hearts did not belong to each other and thought it best for Camelot and her people if we did not stay wed." Arthur spoke looking round the room and his knights who nodded. "If you don't mind getting up and moving to sit with Lancelot, that seat is for someone else."

Gwen moved away. "It is? Where is she?" she asked.

"He." Arthur replied holding out his hand for Merlin.

Merlin smiled and stepped forwards, taking Arthur's hand in his, he looked up and saw Gwaine beaming. "Happy now?" he asked the knight.

"Very." Gwaine replied.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sit down Merlin."

Merlin looked at the chair beside Arthur's to the knights watching him, especially Gwen who was watching him closely. He cleared his throat. "No." he whispered.

"What's the matter my love?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin.

"I am not royal Arthur, only those of royal blood or married into royalty may sit there."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You are the man I love and no one will dare to tell you that you can't sit next to me."

"No they won't say but looks sometimes speak louder, a few knights in here are those who were your fathers Arthur."

Arthur cleared his throat and turned to face the room. "If any of you have something to say about this speak up now or forever hold your peace."

One knight just tilted his head slightly forwards before walking out of the room. Once the doors closed the knight stopped and continued to listen.

"See Arthur." Merlin said holding on to his arm.

Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself as he wrapped his arms around Merlin. "Is no one brave to speak their mind?"

"I do not approve my lord. I do not wish to speak out of turn but you are encouraging us to do so, it is one thing marrying a maid but wanting to separate weeks after marriage and wanting to marry a man?"

"Does a happy King make for a happy Kingdom? We have all lived through a time where Camelot was ruled by an unhappy King and she suffered for that. Is that your wish for Camelot? For her and her people to suffer?" Arthur asked the room. "A Kings duty is to his Kingdom and his people, and in order for me to do so I must follow my heart and chose someone who will always care and protect not only my kingdom but her people as well. Merlin is not only the right but the perfect choice he will be a true Queen of the people just like my mother."

Merlin went bright red. "Not Queen," he mumbled. "Consort."

"Either way you will treat Camelot and her people with respect, kindness and willing to always help." Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and taking a deep breath he raised his hands to the high windows and with a flash of gold in his eyes the windows became clear making the sun shine through and light up the room.

Straight away all the knights that were once Uther's drew their swords. "Sorcery!"

"Magic, used many a time in saving Camelot." Arthur replied taking hold of Merlin's hand.

"And for bringing her to her knees. Magic is evil."

"So is swordplay." Merlin said. "You using a sword, my father was killed by a sword piercing him therefore all those who use a sword are evil am I right?"

The knight scoffed. "Of course not as I am not the one who killed your father."

"And I was not the one who used magic to bring Camelot to her knees." Merlin argued back before realising he was arguing against a knight and he was a servant. "Sorry." he added looking at Arthur.

"Never be sorry, you spoke like a true Consort." Arthur smiled and Merlin proudly. "Please to continue, Prove to them what I already know."

"Okay. I would never hurt your King. I would die before I would let any harm come to him. In fact I nearly did I went to see Nimueh and traded my life for Arthur's when he was dying. I didn't care if I was to die, all that mattered to me and all that does matter was for Arthur to live. Gaius taught me well."

"And I you Merlin, I would have died many a time if not for you. Even on your deathbed you still protected me in the spiders cave." Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead, He wanted to be angry, to yell but he knew at this moment in time he had to prove that they were a united front it was the only way to prove to everyone that this was meant to be.

Merlin smiled, happy that Arthur wasn't mad or angry with him and kissed the King's cheek before sitting down.

"Does this change things for any of you?" Arthur wondered.

All of the knights shook their heads and offered congratulations and giving their word they would not speak of it until Arthur had informed the whole Kingdom.

Merlin sat and smiled as all left the throne room, Gwen and Lancelot leaving through the back so they weren't to be seen, once alone he looked at Arthur. "Thank you Arthur, that took courage. It is one thing telling your knights you love a man but that man being me the clumsy one."

"Try the most powerful of them all, now what's this about you almost dying?" Arthur said turning to face Merlin. "I want you to tell me everything starting with the moment you stepped foot in Camelot."

"I didn't almost die. I told her to take my life so you could live but she didn't she went to take my mothers, she is all I have so I went back and asked her to trade mine for my mothers but Gaius got there first she killed Gaius making my mother fine so in anger I killed her, killing her bought Gaius back." Merlin sighed. "There are only three important people in my life and I am looking at one of them."

Arthur smiled. "I can't even think of a life without you Merlin. Please promise me from now you will always be by my side."

"I promise, but not if there is a cure out there and I can get it, even if it means dying for it. You are my destiny Arthur it is my job to keep you alive and make you King."

"I am King, now your destiny is to rule with me." Arthur kissed Merlin softly on the lips.

"Who am I to deny my King?" Merlin smiled returning the kiss.

"Who indeed Consort." Arthur smiled.

* * *

For the next twenty minutes Merlin had told Arthur everything at by which time Arthur was sat on his throne and Merlin was sat on his legs with Arthur's arms around Merlin keeping him in place.

The throne room doors banging open had both of them jumping and looking up to see Gwaine walk in. "Arthur, Gaius' rooms have been done over everything smashed nearly all of his books and research burnt all of Merlin's clothes burnt as well his room done over, a message was left on the floor by Gaius who was unconscious."

"Show me." Arthur demanded get up and placing Merlin on his throne before walking over to Gwaine.

Gwaine nodded and in silence they all walked to Gaius' chambers, when they got there they had to look where to put their feet in case of treading on something. Merlin walked ahead and stood in front of the message on the floor. "A small price to pay for harbouring a sorcerer." he read out loud before looking up at Gaius who was looking shaken. "Gaius I am so sorry." he whispered his magic already clearing the room fixing broken vials, not noticing Gwaine and Arthur ducking to stop themselves from getting hit.

"I want who ever did this found and I want them found yesterday." Arthur ordered. "This is an attack on the Kings Consort and they will pay dearly for this. From now on Merlin you go nowhere without me. Gwaine tell only the most trusted of Knights. You know which ones I mean."

"Arthur no. I am fine on my own, it is Gaius who needs protection."

"And he will get it. But you are staying by my side. Send of Lancelot, he can protect Gaius and Gwen together." Arthur said turning to face Gwaine. "When you find them use what ever force you deem worthy."

"Come Gaius you can't stay here lets go to the rooms we go to when it is too cold."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin confused.

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek. "I am guessing you are coming also as I am not allowed out of your sight?" he asked as he guided Gaius

"Of course, Gwaine get it done." Arthur ordered as he followed Merlin and Gaius keeping a watchful eye out.

* * *

Merlin finally got to the rooms just doors down from Arthur's and got Gaius settled in the bed. "Lancelot will be right outside this door Gaius will you be alright?"

"Yes m'boy."

"Well I have done all I can with my magic you just need to rest now." he said and quietly left the room. Once in the corridor he turned to Arthur. "I am sorry Arthur don't be angry with Gaius be angry with me, it was my idea, no one were using these rooms and we needed to keep warm during the night when the weather turned."

"Merlin, I could never be angry at you, this is understandable and you're right they aren't in use. Even before you became my Consort you acted like one." Arthur smiled softly.

" I am not your consort until you and Gwen are annulled. Nor can I share your bed."

"I will get right to it my love but you are my consort even if it's not written that is what you are." Arthur replied.

"I know in your heart I am and in my heart I am yours always have been always will be. But no sharing bed, no kissing Arthur."

Arthur pouted but nodded. "As soon as I am a free man I'm taking you to our bed and having my wicked way with you."

"Where do I sleep? I am kind of tired and wouldn't mind taking a nap."

Arthur smiled and took Merlin's hand in his. "Come I know a place where you can nap and I can work." Arthur lead Merlin towards his chambers, once inside Arthur moved Merlin over to his bed before going to sit at his desk. "Enjoy your nap my love."

"Thank you." Merlin pulled back the covers and took off his boots, stepping out of them he pulled off his neck scarf followed by his jacket that was placed on the chest at the bottom of the King's bed. Next to come off was his top that he folded and placed down, bending forwards he took off his socks and undid his breeches and in one swift move he pulled down not only them but his underwear also. Once naked he knelt on the bed and leaned over to get the pillows right before laying down.

"It will be you that kills me my love." Arthur groaned.

"I only sleep in clothes when cold Arthur."

"I look forward to nights where I get to hold your naked form close to mine."

* * *

When Merlin was asleep Gwaine opened the door and poked his head through the gap. "Geoffrey is ready when you are Arthur, both you and Gwen need to sign, once you do you are a free man."

"Have you found them yet?" Arthur asked getting up.

"It was Wulfric. Your father's right hand man and most trusted knight, claims he is doing what he knows Uther would approve of. Arthur he still believes this is Uther's Kingdom."

"And is he placed below in the cells?" Arthur looked right at Gwaine as he spoke.

"He is. What do you want to do first? Get annulled from Gwen or deal with Wulfric, or climb in that bed with Merlin."

"I am unable to do the last until I have taken care of the first." Arthur sighed. "Have Percival come to my chambers and stand guard then I will leave to deal with the Annulment. Tell him he is not to leave his post for anything, if any harm comes to Merlin while in his care he will spend many a night down below." Arthur warned.

"He won't let anything happen to him. Didn't Merlin tell you, when he was looking out for you who do you think was looking out for him and keeping him alive? Me and Percival."

"You'll have to forgive me Gwaine but this whole thing has put me on egde." Arthur replied.

"Understandable. Won't be long." he said and left.

A moan from the bed had Arthur looking up at Merlin who turned over, kicking the covers off as he went showing Arthur all of his front.

Smiling to himself Arthur moved towards the bed and covered Merlin over before kissing his forehead. "Soon my love, soon we can be together."

"That's cheating. I said no kissing."

"It's your forehead so it doesn't count. Go back to sleep my love." Arthur whispered.

"I never was asleep, have to tease you somehow don't I?"

Arthur groaned and stood up. "I have to leave so Percival will be coming to keep you company." Arthur informed him as he walked toward the door.

"Arthur I am fine, I heard I am safe to walk about now as Wulfric is in the cells."

"You will stay here where you are safe until I know that it was only Wulfric." Arthur demanded.

"He is the only one who left Arthur. He must have stayed near the doors to listen."

"Until I know that no one else wishes you harm you will stay where you are safe. Now I'm needed elsewhere." Arthur replied just as Percival walked into the room. "Make sure he is kept safe you hear me."

"I hear you. No one will get past me. I don't care who they are."

"Good." With that said Arthur walked out of the room and off to find Gwen.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Arthur asked as they walked to the Great hall together.

Gwen smiled. "More than. We never should have wed in the first place if our hearts weren't in it."

"And that is the story we shall tell." Arthur replied.

"I just feel sorry and hate myself for laying with Lancelot. If I were honest with you then we could have avoided getting married."

"True." Arthur nodded.

They entered the Great hall and after reading through the documents they both signed and turned to Geoffrey who nodded. "Marriage annulled. Married no longer you are both free and single to be with whoever you so please."

"Be happy Gwen." Arthur smiled.

Gwen opened her mouth to reply in kind but Arthur was already walking from the room. "And you." she said as she watched Arthur leave the room.

Arthur walked into the chambers to find Merlin and Percival sitting at the table talking to one another. "Percival, you can leave now, thank you."

Merlin said bye to Percival thanking him and stood as Arthur sat down pouring him a drink. "I made your bed Arthur and cleaned your room."

"You don't have to do that anymore Merlin unless you wish to of course." Arthur smiled.

"I'm sorry I am just nervous. How did it go? Did you both sign? Are we free?"

Arthur pulled Merlin towards him till the other man had no choice but to sit on Arthur's lap before kissing him fully and passionately on the lips, when he pulled away both were gasping for breath. "Does that answer your question?" Arthur whispered.

"It most certainly does. I love you Arthur and can not wait to be your consort." Merlin whispered, leaning his head on the King's shoulder, tilting his head slightly to press a kiss under Arthur's chin.

"Good because tomorrow we shall be wed, something small just us and our friends and family. I've already sent Gwaine off to fetch your mother. They should be here tomorrow at daybreak." Arthur smiled.

Merlin kissed Arthur with as much passion as he could. He couldn't believe it he was actually going to get his happily ever after with the only man he has ever loved and it was all thanks to Gwaine for telling Arthur his feelings, he made a note to himself to get his friend the best gift he could think of. "I have one request."

"Go on. If I can grant it I will." Arthur promised.

"We get married in your mother's garden, that way I will have my mother there with me and you will have yours there also."

"That my love is a wonderful idea and it will give me great pleasure granting it."

"Then here is to us and our future." Merlin whispered kissing Arthur on the lips.

"To our future," Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Merlin holding him close.

* * *

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
